


pink roses

by kimchaewon



Series: 365 Days of LOONA [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon
Summary: in which hyeju gets rejected





	pink roses

holding up flowers for the brunette, hyeju smiled. hopefully sooyoung would accept her affection. she hoped, even if it was a small, small chance that sooyoung would accept her. hyeju loved sooyoung, but sooyoung only thought of hyeju as an acquaintance. it crushed hyeju. 

“hello, sooyoung, i thought you might appreciate these-” she was cut off.

“again? really, hyeju? i thought you were done with this,” said sooyoung, obviously annoyed. hyeju felt tears well up in her eyes, her lips start to tremble.  _ oh... this is a new response,  _ thought hyeju, disheartened. she turned around and walked off, holding the flowers close to her chest. she was heartbroken.  _ sooyoung definitely hates me now _ , she thought sadly. 

entering her house, she threw the flowers at the floor. she was pissed. _how could sooyoung treat me like that?_ _oh… right she’s dating that jiwoo girl…_

walking up to her room, she started crying. she had never been rejected like this before. she had known it would be fruitless to go up to sooyoung time after time after she had rejected hyeju the first time. still, she had that little glimmer of hope. hope that sooyoung would finally accept her. her constant trying had pissed off sooyoung numerous times, this she knew, but still she tried. 

flopping onto her bed, she started sobbing into her pillow. after what seemed like an hour, even though she knew it was only 15-ish minutes, she sat up, coughing. the harder she coughed the more it seemed like she was coughing up something instead of the regular “tickle in your throat” coughing. 

she kept coughing for another half an hour, feeling like something was going to come out of her mouth any minute. and something did: a flower petal.  _ what the hell is this? _ she thought, confused. she coughed again, coughing up another two petals. she had never been so weirded out by something. the longer she kept coughing, the more flower petals landed on her bed and her lap. soon, she felt something bigger coming out of her throat.  _ is it an actual flower that’s coming up? _

she coughed harder and harder, feeling that thing coming up her windpipe. after giving one last hard cough, out came a pink rose, just like the ones she had tried to give sooyoung earlier.


End file.
